Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{13}{16}-2\dfrac{4}{16} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{13}{16}} - {2} - {\dfrac{4}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{13}{16}} - {\dfrac{4}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{13}{16}} - {\dfrac{4}{16}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{9}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{9}{16}$